dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:KaizerKid
Hi, welcome to Dragonball Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:GohanRULEZ page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 22:38, 20 March 2009 Re: Help Hi. I'm not actually an admin here. The message you received was left by an automated system that used my name. Both the admins here (see ) have not been around in a long time. I'm not familiar at all with anything dragonball relatated, so I dont know how much I'll be able to help with what your talking about. If you can give me a link to the page or template your talking about, I might be able to take a look, but I'm not sure how much help I'll be. --Uberfuzzy 05:11, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Ok I will help! Ok what can I do to help? I will help you all the time you need help! Just ask me and I will help! Young Piece 23:03, 22 March 2009 (UTC) What's the template name? Young Piece 23:06, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Role-Playing (A Kai blast shoots past your head and explodes on the ground nearby. You look around to see where the attack came from and saw a person standing on a roof top) ????: Hello... Super Saiyan... Sorry Sorry man. I've been meaning to answer back. I just have been busy with my homework this week. Sorry. But to answer what I think of your Kim Possible/DBZ crossover. It sounds awesome! You should get on with it if you haven't done it yet! Who else would meet? How about Drakken and Shego teaming up with Pilaf, Shao, and Mai? - Turtle Soup 08:25, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Answer what? - Turtle Soup 08:37, 26 May 2009 (UTC) All right, I'll do it! But do you want me to write it here in Dragonball Fanon Wiki? - Turtle Soup 22:45, 26 May 2009 (UTC) I'm going to put them in my fanfiction and deviantART pages. I decided not to write my fan stuff anymore, because I don't really feel comfortable with that. But my stuff will all be in those pages I said. - Turtle Soup 23:15, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Hey man, I'm back! And so are my articles! I still promise you that KP/DBZ crossover. But right now I'm finishing writing a story requested by someone from devaintART. I'm almost done with it and I'll get to the crossover! - Turtle Soup 23:44, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Almost. - Turtle Soup 22:38, 15 June 2009 (UTC) I'm ready to write your story now! - Turtle Soup 06:43, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Hey man, I'm back at DragonBall Fanon Wiki! I'm gonna bring back my articles! -Turtle Soup 10:26, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Dragon Ball What if... Hey man, I wanted to ask you if you want to be part of Dragon Ball What if... (see the page so you can see what it is) so if you want to help, leave me a message on my talk page ExtremeSSJ4 19:22, April 9, 2011 (UTC)